This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Angular light scattering spectroscopy (ALSS) is applied to study of scattering signatures from cell monolayers. Varying polarization, angle of scattering and wavelength allows for enhanced detection of various size structures. Carefully designing our experiments around theoretical prediction and using automated fitting technique will give a reliable estimate on extracted information about sub-cellular structures.